Generally, in this type of winding apparatus, a roller, which restricts the position of the wire to a location corresponding to the circumference of the former, is movable in the axial direction and radial direction of the former, that is, a direction along the columns of the wire and a direction along the rows of the wire. Whenever the former is rotated once and a single winding of the wire is wound around the circumference of the former, the roller is moved one pitch in the direction along the columns of the wire by an actuator.